The Lotus
by Lunar wolf maiden
Summary: Summary – The SPR gang are given a case from none other than Martin and Luella Davis. Why is Naru crying? Why does he not want to accept the case? What is he hiding? And what is his connection to the Lotus? Who is the Lotus? What does she do? A case to Am
1. Narus unusual day

A/N so basically this is my first fanfic. So I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or if it doesn't seem interesting at first. ^_^ It is just a story I have had in my mind for a long time now.

Summary – The SPR gang are given a case from none other than Martin and Luella Davis. Why is Naru crying? Why does he not want to accept the case? What is he hiding? And what is his connection to the Lotus? A case to America may prove too much for our Narcissistic friend but why?

_Thinking_

**Speaking**

The Lotus

Chapter 1 – Narus unusual day

It was an average day in Shibuya. The sun was shining, people on the streets laughing and having a good time. Many business men and women rushing off to work and the sound of cars speeding past.

However a certain Narcissist wasn't very happy in fact by the look on the young man's face it was evident that he was miserable. He glanced back at the clock for the umpteenth million time that morning 10:01.

"_She's late again__**"**_Naru thought to himself.

As if she could read his mind Mai slowly opened the door to SPR. However the little bell above the door gave it away.

"**Your late again Mai"** a very pissed off Naru stated from where he was leaning on the doorway to his office.

"**Sorry Naru I'll get your tea for you now"** Mai said to him.

"**Okay"** Naru said under his breath as he made his way back into his office.

A bewildered Mai was left speechless in the doorway to the kitchenette.

"_Did he just? No Taniyama he didn't. He couldn't off he's Naru for god's sake_**!"** Mai thought to herself as she was making the tea she went to knock on Lin's door and ask if he wanted any. She knocked on the door and got a grunt as a response. Mai took the response as enter poking her head around the door.

"**Lin-san would you like some tea"** Mai asked in her normal cheery way.

"**Yes please Taniyama-san"** came the stoic mans answer he had a worried look on his face even if he was on his laptop. Mai brushed it off as being work related and not bother wasting his time by asking.

Mai went back to the small kitchenette and made her tea addicted boss and Lin their teas. She set down three cups one for Naru, Lin and one for herself. Mai was busy daydreaming about if they would get a new case soon until the kettle screaming it was done next to her made Mai jump. She quickly poured the tea and took Lin his cup of tea. Again she gently knocked on the door and received a grunt as a response.

"**I got your tea Lin-san"** Mai handed the cup of tea to Lin who had turned round to except the drink.

"**Thank you Taniyama-san"** It was clear to Mai now that Lin had red eyes and black bags under his eyes.

"**Is everything alright Lin-san? You don't look very well." **Mai asked him worry lacing her tone.

"**Everything is fine Taniyama-san there is no need to worry I've just been working late"** Saying this Lin gave Mai one of his rare little smiles.

Not entirely convinced with the answer Mai was given she gave Lin a suspicious look but he hadn't seen it as his back was now to her and the sound of typing continued. With a shrug Mai left to go enter Narus cave he calls an office. With a light knock on the door she heard her boss say enter. Mai having done this a million times knew she would get in there give Naru his tea, wait for a thank you, not receive one get insulted and then get mad and storm out cursing under her breath.

But that was not the case this time. She entered the room put the cup down on Narus desk and stood there waiting. Naru acknowledging Mai was still standing there looked up. He like Lin had red eyes and black bags under his eyes but there was something different about Narus.

They were puffy as if he had been crying! But everybody knows Naru is as about the emotional capacity as a rock. What surprised her was what he did next.

"**Thank you for making me tea Mai but I really don't want it anymore**." He sighed as he pushed the hot beverage away from him. Turning away from her and going back to look at something he had just pulled out from his pocket.

That was it Mai knew something was wrong and she was going to find out what.

**So guys as I said this is my fist fanfic. **

**Naru – I can't believe you did that.**

**Lunar Wolf Maiden – What all I did was make you cute ^_^**

**Naru – You make me sound like a wimp**

**Lunar Wolf Maiden - * shows Naru the hidden item * Please review so I know if anybody cares enough for me to put up a next chapter. Now you just say the rest**

**Naru - *sobbing quietly in a corner* you can flame the chapter if you like but only hate it if you think it is bad not for the sake of flaming. **


	2. Narus day just gets worse

Thank you to you lovely readers that reviewed ^_^

Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

Chapter 2 Narus day just gets worse

Mai was again in her own little world contemplating what could be wrong with both Naru and Lin. So when a big warm hand appeared on her head she jumped out of her office chair behind her desk with a yelp.

"**Jou-chan what's wrong you look a little I dunno what"** A very concerned and confused monk said as he looked at her with worry.

"**Bad day so far that's all Bou-san. Would you like some tea?"** Mai answered after recovering from her earlier shock.

"**Yeah okay. Did something interesting happen while I was out then"** Bou-san asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"**Do you consider Lin looking like he just went through rounds in the ring with Mike Tyson. Naru looking like he has just cried like a four year old girl and acting really strange interesting then yeah"** Mai answered the now chuckling Monk his tea.

"**Yeah right Naru crying like a four year old girl Mai. I think we're going to have to get you glasses."** The self-styled miko Ayako answered for the Monk.

In the doorway of the SPR office stood said Miko, Masako Hara showing her disgust at Mai behind her kimono sleeve a shocked looking John with a confused looking Yasu.

"**Hey young man maybe you should lend Mai your glasses for a while."** A laughing monk asked Yasu and the rest of the gang agreed.

"**Fine I'll prove something is up with Naru"** A frustrated Mai yelled at the team.

"**NARU COME HERE"** Mai yelled causing everyone to freeze what they were doing and look at the young assistant in awe.

Everyone hearing nothing went to make a remark on her outburst when they heard the door to Narus office open and a very sorry looking Naru step out.

"**Yes Mai is there something wrong"** Sniffed the narisitic boss. When turning to face everyone else a large intake of breath could be heard from the gang at their young boss's appearance.

"**Naru-bou are you okay?" **A now concerned monk asked.

"**Told you something was up"** A now proud Mai stated before it happened again.

The whole room was silent waiting for Narus quick response, when the gang didn't hear one they turned to their boss and that was all it took. Naru burst into tears in front of them. Lin hearing the commotion came outside his office to see what was going on to be greeted with the sight of a crying Naru and a shocked gang in front of him.

"**Okay Naru why don't you go sit in your office and calm down"** Lin said in a calm soothing voice while rubbing the poor teens back.

The sobbing boss looked up at his Chinese assistant and gave a quick nod before making his way back into his office. The rest of the gang just stared at the exchange without muttering a single word. Well not before they heard the office door close.

"**What the hell is wrong with him Lin-san"** A very confused gang asked at once.

Well I can't really tell you as it is Narus problem" The unusually stotic man replied with a shrug.

"**Come on Lin-san"** Mai, Monk and Ayako pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.

With a sigh of frustration Lin answered them bluntly

"**Today is the 10****th**** anniversary of Narus parent's murder that him and Gene were forced to watch. He keeps a photo with him of them and has been up for the past week crying that he could have saved them using his PK and died himself as long as they lived. By my appearance it is obvious to tell that I have not been sleeping either as I have been staying awake with him. He told me this only a few years ago so if any of you tell him I told you I will curse the lot of you" **

A large gasp went around the gang and they all stared at Lins face to just make sure he was serious. The look in his puffy red eyes confirmed it.

**Mai – I can't believe it Narus an orphan like me O_o**

**Lunar Wolf Maiden – Yep would you like to give the big shout out? ^_^**

**Naru – Yay ^_^ Thank you to Miko-Monk and ****Aktaiy**** for your reviews**

**Lunar Wolf Maiden Yes thank you very much. ^_^ Please review so I know if anybody cares enough for me to put up a next chapter. Now you just say the rest**

**Mai - You can flame the chapter if you like but only hate it if you think it is bad not for the sake of flaming. See you soon.**


	3. The Lotus Strikes Again

Okay guys here is the third chapter of The Lotus.

I know I had ended the last chapter of Naru bursting into tears but as the story is also about someone called the Lotus. So I thought I would make this chapter about her ^_^ Sorry it has taken me so long to update TT_TT I have just come out of hospital.

Disclaimer I do not own Ghost Hunt just the plot of this story and Narus parents names ^^

_Thinking_

**Speaking**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Lotus Strikes Again**

_*_Flashback 20 years ago*

Another dull day of working. Kill this guy, kill my ex-wife it's always the same nothing really exciting anymore.

I Yuki Shibuya am bored!

Well I was till I got a new assignment. Many rich and famous people hire me as I am the best in my line of work. The Lotus assassin easily recognisable work I slit the victims throats, stab them in the chest then lay a neat little origami lotus on top of the victims chest wound. My work is easy to recognise but never have I been caught not a single clue left behind. Nope not by me any of those second rate assassins well yeah that's acceptable but not by the best. I sound kind of narcissistic but o'well.

This new assignment of mine lives in America o'joy my most favourite place in the world (if you didn't pick up on the sarcasm your stupid). Any way his name is Nathan Whiteheart a fashion designer. He is single and orphaned great no one to miss him when he's dead. Classic white hair,, blue eyes tanned skin, originates from Tennessee, of a medium build and stands 5'11. Kind of the opposite too me naturally I have raven black hair lilac eyes and really pale skin. I come from Japan and am a midget well not really a midget maybe average 5'7 but my height is the only average thing about me. I'm drop dead gorgeous and incredibly intelligent.

Anyway apparently my client wants this man dead as he is a major rival in the fashion industry. Not like I really give a fuck on why just on how much there willing to pay for the job. Apparently this guy really wanted Whiteheart-san dead he paid 5.5 million so nothing wrong with that.

On my plane flight to America it gave me time to execute my plan of action. A tip from my sources overseas has given me his documents so I know every move he has planned for the next two months

"_Shame he won't live that long"_ I thought to myself darkly while giving a small little chuckle. I was given a few awkward glances by some of the passengers and some of them were obviously talking about me but with one look at my death glare they all shut up and went back to what they were doing.

I was in my small hotel room getting ready for the attack that would happen tonight. Whiteheart-san was going to be at a fancy ball get together or whatever the Americans want to call it I don't give a damn. I had my long hair tied back and held in place with a purple ribbon and butterfly clip, a long purple dress which hugged all the right places the length also had the added bonus of hiding my daggers and also gave ease of movement to help me sneak in.

Before I knew it was already 8'O clock which was my cue I had to leave. Finding my way to where the party/ball thing was being held wasn't all that hard, just look for the rich cars and possibly the big house/manor with its gates wide open. Of course that would be the easy way in and the way you'll most likely be caught at so for me it was over the wall and across the garden.

I have to admit the security on this place is appalling there were no guards by the wall or watch dogs. So getting onto the grounds was easy to make my job easier the first balcony that I came to had the windows wide open. Being an assassin it helps if you have ninja like skills so getting myself up on the balcony and into the manor was the easiest part of the job. Now it's time for the hard part locating and killing Nathan Whiteheart.

I make my way down the marble staircase which leads down to the main room to start socialising with the guests. The first young man to spot me was less then handsome but still had the nerve to approach me.

"**My, my well ain't you a pretty little thing. I'm Mathew Richards. Would you care for a dance." **he purred at me.

"_God I think I'm about to be sick"_and mentally cringed at his proposal.

"**Hello I'm Yuki Shibuya, certainly"** I say with a fake smile holding out my hand for him to escort me to the dance floor.

"**Shibuya what a strange name"** he comments as he pulls me in for a waltz

"_Well duh"_ I think to myself. **"Yes I'm Japanese hence the strange sounding name."** I answer.

When the waltz finally came to an end and I went to bid Richard-san goodbye but he refused to let go off my hand.

"**Let go off my hand Mr Richards** _or I'll pull out my daggers and then you'll be sorry._" I asked him while trying to tug my hand free.

"**Now, now sweetie where are you running off to**" he asked me while leaning in. before I could make a remark to bruise this guys pride another voice stepped in.

"**Let the young lady go Mathew your wife's looking for you"** The voice came from behind me and was strongly accented with a drawl.

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah Whiteheart you just want the pretty one for yourself**" Richard commented but retreated all the same.

"_Whiteheart? Wow that was easy"_ I turned around to face my target but I wasn't prepared for what I saw. He was handsome my heart had stopped as soon as I looked at him and I could feel my cheeks burning. His blue eyes were dark and looked as if they could see into the souls of the people around him. His white hair fell into his eyes a little but it wasn't long but not short either well what I could see through his brown hat. His white t-shirt hugged his chest nicely, through his undone checker pink shirt it was easy to tell he also did manual work.

"**Your dressed a little too casual for a formal get together aren't you?"** I asked him with a small smile.

"**Yes I am but really I don't like these types of things so come in anything that will annoy them"** he told me with a wink.

"**Well I must admit it is rude for you to help someone out and then not introduce yourself. My name is Yuki Shibuya"** I told him with fake mockery. He picked up on my tone and chuckled

**How rude of me my name is Nathan Whiteheart. Please to meet ya. Designer and owner of Whiteheart fashion stores all over the globe. How about you Mrs…"** He started

"**Miss"** I interrupted I am not married

"**Oh sorry, Miss Shibuya who are you working for?"**

"**Me I work for ****Tokushima Kimono Limited" **I lied.

"**You know for helping me out earlier why don't I repay you upstairs away from all of this"** I purred seductively which in my case and his had us a bit surprised.

"**If you insist Miss Shibuya but we could just talk and dance if you like"** He stuttered a lot and went a cute five shades of red. But he still allowed me to lead him upstairs.

We found a room which was not already in use.

"**Perfect let's get this over and done with"** Thinking it turned my usual excited feeling about a kill into sadness and I have no idea why. The only witness of his death in the room would be the giant stuffed panda in the corner. He went over to the bed and sat on it patting the patch next to him for me to sit. I locked the door and took a step forward, pulling my dress up and taking my two long daggers out from their side straps.

"**I'm sorry please don't take this personally you seem like a nice guy in all but this is what I'm hired for"** I told him in a desperate tone. The confused look that crossed his face told me he hadn't seem my daggers yet so I lifted them up to the light for him to see. A mixture of emotions passed across his face first realisation, shock then fear but then understanding and sadness.

"**You? I? What? Oh I see when we were downstairs and you brought me up here your intension is to kill me. Wow I've had rejection before but this is a first. But a job is a job so come on then kill me. But I want you to tell the name you go by."** He asked me in a depressed tone/

To say I was shocked was an understatement I was damn right confused he wanted me to kill him.

"**The Lotus. My assassin name is The Lotus"** at my confession his eyes widened but they were still so sad.

"**Alright well then do your job**_"_ he said with one of the most serious tones I have ever heard. When I reached the bed and was standing right in front of him I gave him a small kiss and held up my dagger to his throat. The feel of his soft lips were still on mine and that's when I knew I couldn't kill him.

"**I can't"** I said to him in nothing more than a whisper as tears started pricking behind my eyes.

"**You can't what?"** He said surprised at my delay.

"**Kill you I can't kill you"** I told him a little louder and that's when my tears silently rolled down my cheeks.

"**Why can't you, you said yourself this is what you were hired to do so do it"** He asked still confused.

"**Death isn't a joke and I don't know why I can't kill you. I JUST CAN'T! I may have fallen for you" **I told him dead in the eyes and I watched as the sadness from his blue eyes burned with something I couldn't put my finger on.

"**Then give me your daggers" **Nathan commanded he was now standing up with his hands out ready for me to give to him. I handed them over to him happy to get rid of them.

"**I can't go home"** I said as realisation finally hit me.

"**Why?" **Again back to the confused tone of voice.

"**I have broken a key assassin rule by not killing you"** I said looking him in the eyes again man this guy is tall. A fresh set of tears rolled down my cheeks.

"**Then you'll just have to stay in America then huh" **He said as he pulled me into a hug which I gladly took but the smell of his cologne smelled like it belonged down the toilet

"**But I will still have nowhere" **It was my turn to be confused now, While all he did was smile down at me. God that smile was hot it made my heart skip a beat and my face go a light shade of pink

"**Oh I don't know about that my beds big enough for two and my house is big enough as well that's if you don't mind having to see this each morning as I have fallen for you too."** He said clearly amused while pointing to himself.

"**Fine but I won't be nice to you"** I said mockingly with a slight pout which he laughed at the jerk.

"**Okay I can live with that"** He said as he tilted my head back and placed a gentle but loving kiss on my lips.

**Yuki – I can't believe it. I fell in love with an idiot**

**Lunar Wolf Maiden – Yep aren't I nice ^_^**

**Nathan –Yeah I guess she loved me enough not to kill me ^_^**

**Lunar Wolf Maiden- Thank you very much to Miko-Monk and Krissy2lip for reviewing.**

**Yuki- Yes thank you very much please read and review no flames please.**

**Nathan – Yeah or you might get a visit from the Lotus *wink*. Hang on quick question what was with the panda O_o**

**Lunar wolf maiden – Nothing why.**


	4. Naru comes back to reality

Sorry I took a while to update but here it is chapter 4 ^_^

Disclaimer I do not own Ghost Hunt if I did Gene would be alive ^^

**Speaking**

_Thinking_

_Chapter 4_

"**So Narus parents were murdered 10 years today?"** Monk repeated stupidly

A curt nod gave the answer to the question just asked

"**How? Why? And by who?"** The entire team coursed together

"**You don't want to know. Out of jealousy and dishonour apparently. Someone who we considered family.**" A new voice answered

The team turned to see who just spoke. It was Naru. The real Naru his eyes were back to their usual cold dark blue appearance and his face portrayed no emotion at all.

"**Listen not that my past isn't interesting but THIS IS AN OFFICE NOT A CAFÉ! Mai Tea."** He said solemnly before turning on his heels and going back into his office. The whole room was silent for a few seconds before it exploded with laughter.

"**Looks like Narus back to his old self again."** Ayako mentioned from her place near the door.

John, Maskako, Yasu and Ayako were now sitting on the couch in the office and Bou-san was still in the armchair he had claimed earlier.

"**Hey Lin-san how much of Narus past do you know"**

"**Not a lot just that Naru and Gene both watched, uummm I believe Narus father was American and his mother Japanese hence his pale skin. Narus mother was in the perfume and jewellery businesses and his father in the fashion industry. But apart from that I don't know anything."** Lin answered Bou-san with a confused look as if it was hard for him to remember.

"**MAI TEA!"** came Narus demand once again.

"**Shoot okay**" Mai hurried into the small kitchenette to make her tea addicted boss his first tea of the day that he may actually drink. While Mai was making the tea everyone has contemplating what they had just heard, Lin retreated back into his office before he could be questioned further.

"**Here you go Naru"** Mai said when she had placed the tea cup on his desk and in the normal manner held the tray close to her chest waiting for a thank you she knew she wouldn't get but waited anyway. Naru feeling Mai's eyes on him looked up from behind his book.

"**Is there something you need Mai"** Naru asked.

"**Well a thank you would be nice" **Mai told him the in usual manner.

"**I pay you to make tea why should I be thanking you?"** was the retort which Mai knew should would receive.

"**Jerk" **Mai screamed at him before turning on her heels and heading to the door of his office.

"**Hey Naru?" **Mai asked as she had opened the door to his office open a fraction of the way.

"**What now Mai**" Naru asked after taking a sip of his tea and continuing to read his book.

"**What was your mother like?" **She asked out of the blue. Her sudden question caught the attention of the gang sitting in the main office area and Lin from inside his office.

"**Excuse me?"** Nar asked in a quick moment of surprise as he looked up from his book to look at Mai.

"**What was your mother like?" Mai **repeated a little more annoyed now. She crossed her arms over her chest the best she could as she was still holding the tray.

"**My mother?"** The door was still partly open so the other members of the gang could hear the conversation. Lin had also made his way out from his office to hear what was going to be said.

"**Yes your mother!" **Mai said rolling her eyes she was going to turn and leave as she was fed up of Naru acting like an idiot this time.

"**Well. My mother was a beautiful woman. She had long raven black hair that in some lights had a bluish tint. Her eyes were a lilac colour which where framed by her long eyelashes. She was pale skinned like me and was dangerously intelligent. I didn't know what she did before she met my dad but I know that after they started living together she started growing a rare kind of flower which had a heavenly scent which she turned into a perfume. I did love my mum very much she taught me how to control my PK a little. She loved to sing while cooking even if there wasn't any music playing. I do miss her very much." **Naru said in a daze like state with evidence of a small smile beginning to play on his lips.

"**I'm sorry about her and your father's death" **Mai said in a sad tone, now staring at her feet

"**Why it wasn't your fault. The only thing that I couldn't figure out about her was why she was so interested in a certain flower!" **He mentioned with a confused and curious tone to his voice.

"**What type of flower was it?"** Masako asked from the door way. With her statement both Naru and Mai turned to face the door and finding that the gang had moved to the door to listen in on the conversation.

"**A lotus!"** Naru stated before giving the gang a cold glare and going back to his book.

With that said the gang went back to the sofas to contemplate what they should do on their next day off or if Naru would be accepting another case anytime soon.

"_A lotus. Why do I think I should know that? What am I missing?" _Naru thought to himself when he could hear the others having their random conversations and the taping of Lins laptop in the office next to him

**Lunar wolf maiden – Aww how cute Naru is a mamma's boy ^_^**

**Lin – seems that way**

**Naru- I can't believe what you have done to me O_o**

**Lunar wolf maiden – Lin you've come to do this bit with me this time thanks ^_^**

**Lin – No problem. Thank you to ****Krissy2lip and Miko-monk for the nice reviews. Please read and review.**

**Lunar wolf maiden – Yep and I will post chapter 5 ^_^ ****don't quite know what to do for that one. ****See you then.**


	5. Introducing the Parents New Case

Chapter 5

A light knock on the office door brought Naru out of his daydreaming.

"**Hey Noll. I have good news, bad news and worse news which one would you like first?"** Lin asked walking up to his young boss.

"**Good news"** Naru said back

"**Okay good news. We may have a new case.**" Lin replied

"**Bad news."** Naru was slowly getting bored of this

"**It is one that the Davis' have asked you to take." **Lin said getting a little more uncomfortable

"**And the Worse news"** Naru asked cautiously as he noticed his friend back up a bit.

"**There in Japan." **Lin said not making eye contact with his now fuming boss.

"**WWHHAATT!"** Naru yelled. Making the team outside the door shut up and listen to what was going on.

"**Yeah"** Was Lins reply he could not think of anything that could calm the young man down.

**How long till they…"** Naru was cut off from his anger rant as the bell to the office door had just chimed.

"**NOLL MY LITTLE BABY WHERE ARE YOU?"** A loud female voice sang through the air in English.

"**God help us all"** was Narus short reply as he made his way out of his office to face his parents. Martin and Luella Davis.

"**Mother, Father it is advisable that you call first before dropping in unannounced" **Naru scolded.

"**Noll"** Luella whined

"**Naru"** He corrected.

The rest of the gang stood frozen at the encounter that had just taken place.

**Taniyama Mai, Matsuzaki Ayako,**** John Brown,**** Yasuhara Osamu, Takigawa Hōshō these are my parents Martin and Luella."** Naru introduced them

"**Nice to meet you"** They all said together.

"**We have details of a case that a friend of ours has requested we take, but we want to run it by you and your team first"** Martin begun getting straight down to the point of their visit.

"**Lin get your laptop and note this down. The details of this case and the location are?"** Naru asked.

"**Right a friend of ours in America wants us to investigate a haunted mansion in a remote area in Tennessee. About a year ago nothing out of the ordinary occurred there. But when the new owners of the house went to move in they could hear rapping and banging sounds, the screams of young women, the sound of a fight will go on and the local residents of the town have lately been seeing the bodies of two young women and a man standing in the windows of the old house on looking the small town. We have been called to go in and exorcise the spirits out of the house for the new tenants." **Martin concluded while looking at his son closely to see if he and his team would like to join them as well.

"It is obvious that this case was intended for you. So why do you come here to bother me about it?"

"**Well Noll we thought it would be a good idea to spend some time with you and to get to know your team"** Luella chirped up from her place on the sofa next to Mai giving him one of her motherly smiles to go with it.

"What was the address for this case?"

"**Umm it is number 17 on Howling Road it is the biggest house in the small town of Mayflower Grove."** (totally made up ^_^) Martin answered thoughtfully as if he wasn't sure.

We have all the expenses covered and enough rooms for your team to come along. **Madoka has agreed to come as well but she will be going us later"**

"**17 Howling Road, Mayflower Grove. I know that place." **Realisation hit Naru and he suddenly paled and sat down.

"**Noll are you..."** Luella was interrupted by a still very pale Naru.

"**We're not taking this case"** Naru said bluntly.

"**Yes we are"** Martin retorted

"**No we're not"** Naru shoot back resembling that of a toddler argument

"**And why aren't we?"** Martin questioned

"**Because that's my house"** Naru answered sadly refusing to make eye contact with his father.

"**Excuse me?"** Luella asked in a stern yet motherly tone knowing to right that his home was with them in England.

"**17 Howling Road, Mayflower Grove that's my house the spirits haunting it are probably my mother, father and ****Lian****-Li our friend." **Naru replied beginning to go back into his earlier emotional self.

A gasp of shock was heard from the group and Lin had stopped typing to go back to comfort Naru again.

"**Well Oliver then this case is the finally way for you to say goodbye. We already accepted the case whether you agreed or not. Everyone please be ready to leave for the airport tomorrow, be here at 8'O clock."** With that the Davis' were gone. Leaving a bewildered team and a pissed off Naru behind them.

**Lunar wolf maiden – There we have it chapter 5**

**John – it sure is going to be weird going to Narus old house.**

**Lunar wolf maiden – yes John yes it will be ^_^**

**John – A big thank you to ****Traumerei****, Krissy2lip and ****GhostRumble**** for your reviews.**

**Lunar wolf maiden – yes thank you very much please read and review. Sorry this chapter was not very long it was quite hard to write**

**John- I really haven't said much.**

**Lunar wolf maiden – No John you haven't. Next chapter I don't know whether to make it another one on the Lotus or go to the case? See ya soon guys ^_^**


	6. The journey

Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated any sooner I've had some 'stuff' to sort out at home and I have not been well in over a month:(. Anyway thank you for all reviewing over 20 reviews for 5 chapters YAY! :) Well as promised here is Chapter 6 of the Lotus. I have decided not to write another chapter on Yuki or Nathan just yet but they will appear later on in the case ^_^

Chapter 6 - WHY!

"**Oliver?"** The team but Masako and Lin asked at once.

"**Stupid Parents. Yes Oliver."** Naru said in his cold annoyed tone

"**Why did they just call you Oliver?" **Mai asked in a confused tone.

Naru gave a out a sigh of frustration

"**They called me Oliver because that is my name. I'm Oliver Davis and those were my parents Martin and Luella Davis." **Then looked away as if what he said was the most unimportant thing in the world.

A room full of shocked faces and a large intake of breath was heard.

"**You, Your Oliver Davis"** Bou-san asked going slightly pale in the face.

"**Yeah pretty much. Oh and like my parents said I want you all here at 8 o'clock and don't be late."** Saying this Naru left the office allowing the newly said information soak in to the shocked members of SPRs brains.

The next morning everybody was outside the SPR office at exactly 8 even Mai was on time as they were all a bit nervous on the details of the case.

"**Glad everyone is here" **

"**Let's get going, we have all of your travel expenses covered so don't worry about paying." **

With that said the entire SPR gang split up and went in different cars to the airport.

**On the plane journey**

Everyone was excited about going to America to work a case even Lin talked on the journey there. The only person who was unhappy was the black clad teen who had fallen asleep an hour into the flight.

**Narus Dream**

The dream was unusual there was no images just a black space with some spirit orbs going around.

"**Gene. Are you there?"** Noll asked looking around the black void.

"**Hey little bro. What's the matter? You don't usually visit me or talk as you look weird doing it."** Gene said appearing just in front of Naru.

"**We got a new case"** Naru stated in his usual cold tone.

"**Oh doesn't seem out of the ordinary. You are a paranormal researcher after all." **Gene teased.

Noticing his brother made no sharp remark or comeback about the stupidity of his statement, Gene came closer to his brother and looked him in the eyes to see if that would enlighten the situation to him.

"**What kind of case is it?"** Gene asked noticing his brothers unusual behaviour.

"**Mum and dad. We're on our way home to exorcise the spirits in our old home."**

"**What?"** Gene asked in disbelief.

"**Yeah. Gene I don't know what to do. I don't know if it is safe. You remember mom's temper she doesn't like strangers coming into her house so I don't know if she or dad will attack us."**

"**Then you'll just have to try. If that doesn't work then remind them of who you are that may help them to calm down and cross over."** Gene gave his brother a warm smile.

"**Time for you to wake up now the plane has just landed."** Gene said beginning to fade away

"**I miss you Gene"**

"**I miss you as well Noll"** Saying that Gene was gone.

**Back in the world of the living :P**

"**Naru come on."** Lin told him as they started to get off the plane.

When Naru had eventually got off the plane he saw his parents and the SPR gang crowded around a middle aged man. The man was wearing a pair of old blue jeans a white button up shirt with a beige cowboy hat.

"**Thanks for coming this case is a little strange but I'm sure you'll be able to sort out our little problem"** The western dressed man told them while bowing slightly.

**And so the case begins**

**Lunar wolf maiden – Well that's chapter 6 ^_^**

**Gene – YAY! I'm in this chapter :D**

**Lunar wolf maiden – Hey Gene. You wanna give the disclaimer**

**Gene – Yep Lunar doesn't own ghost hunt or its characters. Please read and review only flame please if the chapter is bad.**

**Lunar wolf maiden – See you soon**


End file.
